Tell Me
by BigSister2
Summary: Reno’s been acting a little distance lately and Rude wants to know what's up with his lover. RudexReno


Hiya. This is my second Final Fantasy VII fic. I've just recently had a marathon of reading Rude/Reno yaoi fanfics and I came up with my own idea. - I just couldn't resist. I love me some Reno and Rude.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rude, Reno, or the Final Fantasy VII franchise.

This fic contains yaoi (male on male actions) and **SEX** so if you're underage or get queasy about two guys having sex then please leave.

The pairing is Rude/Reno and is written in Rude's POV.

* * *

I sigh as I adjust my sunglasses and stare out of the window. Something is up with Reno lately, but I can't quite figure it out. I have a pretty good idea it has to do with our relationship though. We've been going out for about two months now and everything seems to be going okay, but for some reason the last three or so weeks have been really rocky. We haven't spent as much time together as we usually do and even when we do, Reno seems withdrawn and hesitant.

I sigh and slowly stand. Tseng came in about an hour ago and said he needed only one of us here to finish some paper work. I admit I was disappointed when Reno said "see ya" and hopped out the door leaving me to the paperwork. I know Reno was never the 'stay still and work dutifully' type, but when this situation occurred before he usually stays with me just to keep me company.

I stretch again and put the finished paperwork in a pile on my desk for Tseng to look at in the morning. I plan to go back our apartment and see what is really up with Reno.

* * *

I walk into the apartment and discard my keys on the table. "I'm home." I announce and I see his head peek out from the bedroom. He smiles at me and says a light. "Hi."

I frown I was looking forward to a breathtaking kiss, not just a simple "hi." I walk into the bedroom and find him straightening the sheets. I know he is doing this just to busy himself because Reno doesn't normally clean. I sigh and call him towards me.

"Reno come here for a second." He looks at me in the doorway and gives a confused look to me, but comes anyway.

He wraps his arms around my neck and smile. "What's up?"

I shrug. "I could ask you the same thing."

Reno tilts his head. "What do you mean Rude?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been distance lately and I want you to tell me why?"

Reno quickly lets go and turns around ready to do more cleaning, but I grab his arm and stop him. I don't want to use force, but I need Reno to be able to tell me anything.

He snatches his arm away and says in a whispered tone. "Why do you care?"

I'm taken back by that comment. I love Reno I truly do and I can't believe he thinks I don't care about him and his feelings. I lightly touch his shoulder to get his attention.

"Look Reno I love you. I might not say it too often, but I do. I love everything about you and if something is bothering you I want you to be able to tell me, but if you don't trust me then tell me now and I'll leave."

At that comment his eyes turn fearful and he latches onto my coat sleeve. "No! Please don't go!"

I sigh. I'm confused at Reno's behavior. One minute he's avoiding me, the next minute he doesn't want me to go. I lift my free arm and lightly brush my fingertips against his cheek. "Then tell me Reno. Tell me what's bothering you."

He sighs and reluctantly lets go of my arm. He looks ashamed and I move to take off my sunglasses, but he stops me. "No, leave them on."

I move my arms back down and nod.

He looks down and starts speaking. "I'm sorry Rude I really am. I love being with you I do, but its just…." He takes a breath and looks back into my face. "Its just I was with this other guy and then after awhile he started changing. If something went wrong, it was my fault and he would hit me and blame it on me, or if I didn't give him what he wanted he would force it from me and punish me even more and I'm…." He looks down again and fidgets. "…I'm scared because I really love you and I don't want the same thing to happen again…I don't know if I could handle it."

I'm taken back to say the least. I never knew Reno went through any kind of abuse. I knew I wasn't his first, but I never knew he was abused or forced into having sex before. All of a sudden I feel like shit for forcing him to reveal his troubled past. Its just he never seemed to have a problem before you know. He's usually the one initiating the sex in the first place so I just thought he was a little minx. Now I know he was doing it because he thought I was going to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Reno…I didn't know, I shouldn't have forced you…" I take off my shades and lift his head up so he can look into my eyes. "I'm sorry Reno, but I want you to know I would never and I mean** never **hit you or force you to do something you don't want to do. I love you Reno, I'm not giving up on you or us just because of this."

Reno's eyes are shining, not from tears, but from the fact that he knows I'm telling the truth. He smiles and hugs me. I return the hug and we stay like that for several moments before he pulls back and wipes some moisture away from his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding Rude."

I shrug. "You should have told me sooner, but I forgive you."

He smiles seductively and wraps his arms around my neck again. "I want you Rude, right here and right now."

I raise my eyebrows. "I don't want you doing this because you think you have to Reno. I-"

He silences me by putting his finger on my lips.

"I know that now. And right now I want you because I love you and love the way you make me feel."

I look into his eyes and I see the love he has for me. I nod and he quickly attacks my mouth. I respond with just as much fever. He pulls away and looks at me. "How do you want me?"

"What?"

He wriggles in my embrace. "How do you want me Rude? I'll do whatever you want and you can do me anyway you want?" Now it may seem like a simple question/statement, but the thing is I've always let Reno decide the location and position.

Not that I'm afraid to or anything it's just sometimes Reno will come on to me at different times. Sometimes right after work he'll whisper in my ear that he wants me and before I can undress he tells me to leave my sunglasses on and he whispers in my ear that he wants me to ram my cock in him hard and fast till he screams my name and comes.

Other times in the middle of the night he'll kiss me softly and says he wants me in him, nice and slow so he can feel every inch of me while he moans my name. Of course I give in every time. I mean with him talking like that who could resist? And know he's telling me I can have him any way I want him. I know this is a step for him in trusting me. I lift him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I push him back against the wall and attack his neck with my lips.

As I move us to the bed he takes the shades from my hand and puts them back on me. I shake my head. I still don't know why he likes me to keep them on during sex. He says it gives me this cool and mysterious look and it turns him on even more when I wear them at this intimate time so I don't complain.

I strip us both of our clothes quickly. I press my lips to his requesting entrance with my tongue, which he quickly permits. I love this man beneath me, fiery spirit and all. I move my mouth from his lips to his neck, continuing downward, nipping and kissing all the way down to his dripping cock. I stroke his manhood softly with my hand and he moans in pleasure. I get up and retrieve the lube from the dresser drawer and return to Reno who's withering on the bed asking me for more. Of course I have to give it to him.

I lube up my fingers gently inserting one at a time stretching him fully until I know I can enter him without causing pain. By this time Reno is clinging to the sheets gasping in pleasure and pleading for more. Suddenly I remove my fingers and place a generous amount of lube on my penis, moaning slightly at the sensation. I lie on my back besides Reno and he turns his head and gives me a confused look.

"What are you doing Rude, I know you're not going to stop there."

I smirk and shake my head. "Nope but I want you on top this time."

He raises his eyebrows but starts to get up and straddle me. We've never done it like this before, but I'm feeling a little adventurous today. Plus he did say I could have him anyway I want so I plan to take advantage of that. He slowly lowers himself on my hard cock and I moan at the sudden pleasure of being in him. Reno arches his back saying my name. I get harder at the sound and attach my hands to hips to steady him.

He starts at a slow pace, but then moves considerably faster. We move like that for a while before I feel myself coming closer to the edge. I take one of my hands from his hips and slide it up and down his neglected cock. It's too much for Reno to take and he comes hard, spilling his seed on my hand and stomach. I come in him shortly after; out of breath but completely sated. Reno collapses on my chest lightly kissing me telling me how great that was.

We spend a few minutes like that. Him on my chest and me with my arms wrapped around him. Then he shifts and sits up again. Reno gasps softly as my cock moves inside him.

I look at him and smile. "Have you ever thought of being on top, Reno?"

"Isn't it why you did this?"

I shook my head. "No I mean really on top like you taking me."

"Nope not at all."

I'm slightly confused at his answer. I mean he hasn't even thought of it once. "Why is that?"

He shrugs and moves his hands to take off my sunglasses. Now I can see him clearly and what a beautiful site he is.

"If you really want to know, its because I love the way you make me feel. I love the way you move inside of me and hit that certain spot that drives me crazy. I'm sure you experience great pleasure too, but I like being on the receiving end."

I shake my head and pull him down for a kiss. "Well if that's the way you like it, I won't change it."

He wriggles on top of me smirking. "So are you ready for another round?"

I stare up at him. Seriously he has a sex drive of a Greek God. I suddenly flip him over so he's on his back and I'm leaning over him. I thrust lightly into him making him moan. "Only if you're ready." Reno gives me a nod and I proceed to give him what he wants.

* * *

Well that's it. That was my first sex scene actually and I think it went all right, but I tried to focus more on the little plot that was there. But please review and tell me overall what you thought of the fic. I like to know your comments and complaints. Thanks for reading.


End file.
